memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Michael Dorn
thumb|Michael Dorn ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Bei Star Trek spielte Dorn den Worf bzw. Spiegel-Worf in , , sowie in den Kinofilmen der Next Generation. Darüber hinaus verkörperte er auch Colonel Worf in . Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Dorn wuchs in Pasadena, Kalifornien auf, wo er auch die High School besuchte. Er studierte am Pasadena City College Radio- und Fernsehproduktion. Zu dieser Zeit konnte er der Arbeit vor der Kamera allerdings noch nichts abgewinnen. Beruflicher Werdegang Vor Star Trek hatte Dorn einige Engagements beim Film und in TV-Serien. So spielte er von 1979–1982 in der TV-Serie CHiPs mit, war 1976 zum ersten Mal auf der Leinwand in einer Statistenrolle als Bodyguard in Rocky. Eines seiner letzten Projekte ist 2004 der Film Lesser of Three Evils, in dem er zusammen mit Marina Sirtis spielt, mit der er gut befreundet ist. Er hat auch Ambitionen zum Autor und Regisseur, wie er in dem unveröffentlichten Pilotfilm Through the Fire (2002) bewiesen hat, in dem auch Marina Sirtis mitspielt. Darüber hinaus hat er auch bei einigen - und einer -Episode Regie geführt. Bei dem Casting für die Rolle des "Worf" stürmte Dorn, wie man es von Klingonen gewöhnt ist, energisch in den Raum, begrüßte den Interviewer mit einem kräftigen Händeschütteln, und ging wieder mit einem lauten Türknall aus dem Raum. Der Regisseur meinte, dass er der perfekte Klingone wäre und wollte ihn unbedingt in dieser Rolle haben. Privatleben Schon in seiner Kindheit war er ein begeisterter Star Trek Fan und Rockmusiker. Nachdem er das College verlassen hatte, begann er eine Karriere als Sänger in einigen Rockbands. Während der 1. Staffel von machte Dorn seinen Pilotenschein. Er besitzt einen Privatjet, mit dem er auch gewagtere Flugmanöver beherrscht. Mittlerweile besitzt er einen F-86 Sabre Jet aus dem Korea Krieg und einen T-33 Übungsjet. Trivia Michael Dorn ist der am häufigsten zu sehende Schauspieler im Star Trek Universum. Er spielt in zwei Serien als regulärer Charakter und fünf Kinofilmen mit, davon bei vieren als eine der Hauptpersonen. Star Trek Darsteller * Worf (in , (ab Staffel 4), , , , ) * [[Worf (Hologramm 2366)|Worf (Hologramm)]] (in ) * [[Worf (Hologramm 2367)|Worf (Hologramm)]] (in ) * Worf (Colonel) (in ) * [[Worf (Hologramm Moriarty)|Worf (Moriartys Hologramm)]] (in ) * [[Worf (Hologramm Picard Delta Eins)|Worf (Picard-Delta-Eins-Hologramm)]] (in ) * Worf (Illusion) (in ) * Worf (Illusion) (in ) * [[Worf (Hologramm 2370)|Worf (Hologramm)]] (in ) * Worf (Illusion) (in ) * Duchamps (in ) * Worf (Spiegeluniversum) (in ) * Willie Hawkins (in ) * [[Worf (Hologramm 2374)|Worf (Hologramm)]] (in ) * Worf (Wurmlochwesen) (in ) * Worf (Illusion) (in ) Datei:Worf 2366.jpg|Michael Dorn als Worf,… Hologramm von Worf 2366.jpg|…als Hologramm von Barclay,… Hologramm von Worf 2367.jpg|…als Hologramm von Barash,… Datei:Colonel Worf.jpg|…als Colonel Worf,… Hologramm von Worf 2369 Moriarty.jpg|…als Hologramm von Moriarty,… Hologramm von Worf 2369 Picard Delta Eins.jpg|…als Hologramm von Picard,… Hologramm von Worf 2370.jpg|…als Hologramm der Maschinenraumqualifikation,… Datei:Duchamps.jpg|…als Duchamps,… Datei:Worf (Spiegeluniversum).jpg|…als Worf im Spiegeluniversum,… Datei:Willie Hawkins.jpg|…als Willie Hawkins,… Hologramm von Worf 2374.jpg|… und als Hologramm von Sektion 31. Regisseur * DS9: ** ** ** * ENT: ** Sonstiges ;Videospiele * Star Trek: The Next Generation – A Final Unity (1995) * Star Trek: Generations (1997) * Star Trek: Armada (1999) * Star Trek: Invasion (2000) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – The Fallen (2000) * Star Trek: Klingon Academy (2000) * Star Trek: Away Team (2001) * Star Trek Online (2013) Weitere Projekte Filmografie (Auszug) Darsteller TV-Serien: Haupt- und wiederkehrende Nebenrollen * CHiPs (1979-1982, als Officer Jebediah Turner, u.a. mit Robert Pine, Lou Wagner, Ellen Geer, Madlyn Rhue, Tige Andrews, William Boyett, Jerry Ayres, David Spielberg, Harv Selsby, Paddi Edwards, Katherine Moffat, Warren Munson, Mark L. Taylor, Walker Edmiston, Bert Remsen, Ellen Bry, Walt Davis, Andrew Robinson, Granville Van Dusen, Michael Ansara, Charles Dierkop, Mary McCusker, Roger Perry, Tom Villard, Karen Austin, Merritt Butrick, Michael Cavanaugh, Gary Graham, William Lucking, Biff Manard, Mario Marcelino, Robert Miano, Claudette Nevins, Adam Roarke, Steve Sandor, Dwight Schultz, James Sloyan, Kenneth Tigar, Noble Willingham, John Hostetter, Robert Walker, Robert Mandan, Lee Meriwether, Victor Tayback und Elinor Donahue) * Zeit der Sehnsucht (1986–1987) TV-Serien: Gastauftritte * Hotel (1983, u.a. mit Michael Spound, Alan Oppenheimer, Michael Bell und Warren Munson) * Gimme a Break (1984/1986, u.a. mit John Hoyt) * Hunter (1985, u.a. mit Ada Maris, Bruce Davison, Frank Corsentino und John D. Gowans) * Falcon Crest (1987, u.a. mit Brett Cullen und Salome Jens) * Die Dinos (1991/1992, u.a. mit Michelan Sisti, Jason Alexander und Suzie Plakson) * Outer Limits – Die unbekannte Dimension (1995/2002, u.a. mit Kevin Conway) * Palm Beach-Duo (1998, u.a. mit Charlie Brill) * Eine himmlische Familie (2001, u.a. mit Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, Graham Jarvis, Michelle Phillips und Brenda Strong) * The Guardian – Retter mit Herz (2002, u..a mit Raphael Sbarge und Jimmy Bennett) * Without a Trace – Spurlos verschwunden (2007, u.a. mit Enrique Murciano) * Heroes (2008/2009, u.a. mit Greg Grunberg, Zachary Quinto, Cristine Rose, George Takei, Franc Ross und Michael Buchman Silver) * Castle (2011/2012/2013/2015, u.a. mit Penny Johnson, James Read, Michael McGrady und Matthew Kaminsky) Filme * Rocky (1976) * Des Teufels Saat (1977, u.a. mit Fritz Weaver, Gerrit Graham, Davis Roberts und Felix Silla) * Das Messer (1985, u.a. mit Bruce French, Louis Giambalvo, Leigh Taylor-Young, Karen Austin, Suzanne Lodge und Biff Yeager) * Timemaster – Aus der Zukunft zurück (1995) * Terror im Computer (1996) * Ali (2001, u.a. mit Bruce McGill, LeVar Burton, Albert Hall, Victoria Dillard, Brad Greenquist, William Utay, Wade Williams und Ray Uhler) * Lesser of Three Evils (2007, u.a. mit Brian Thompson, Marina Sirtis, Chris Torres, James McElroy und Marlene Sosebee) * Strange Frame: Love & Sax (2012, u.a. mit Ron Glass und George Takei) Synchronsprecher TV-Serien * Aladdin (1994, als Brisbane) * Gargoyles – Auf den Schwingen der Gerechtigkeit (1995/1996, als Coldstone und Taurus, u.a. mit Salli Elise Richardson, Jonathan Frakes, Marina Sirtis, Frank Welker, John Rhys-Davies und Brent Spiner) * Superman (1997-2000, als Kalibak, John Henry Irons und Steel) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009, als Kru' ll und Bane, u.a. mit Diedrich Bader) Videospiele (Auszug) * Stellar-Fire (1993) * Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers (1994) * Mission Force: CyberStorm (1996) * Fallout 2 (1998) * Forgotten Realms: Baldur's Gate II – Shadows of Amn (2000) * Emperor: Battle for Dune (2002, als Darsteller) * Mass Effect 2 (2010, als Gatatog Uvenk) * Starcraft 2 (2010) Externe Links * * cs:Michael Dorn en:Michael Dorn es:Michael Dorn fr:Michael Dorn it:Michael Dorn nl:Michael Dorn pl:Michael Dorn Dorn, Michael Dorn, Michael Dorn, Michael Dorn, Michael